


Unspoken rules now broken

by PaleRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings, Flustered Atsumu, M/M, Tension, atsumu falls right into shouyou's trap bc of course he does, confession fic, hugs!, late night practices, mentions of Kageyama, scheming shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: Shouyou vaguely remembered Bokuto warning him that hooking up with another teammate is a “big no-no.” It’s a fine line you shouldn’t risk walking, a possible detriment to the team. “The last thing any of us need right now is heartbreak.” But Shouyou, with his impeccable balance and one track mind, politely waved off his friend’s advice, assuring him that he wanted to get a feel for playing on a team like MSBY before letting romance into his life. But despite this half truth, Shouyou already had his sights set on a familiar face (and the promise it made many years ago): Miya Atsumu, seemingly untouchable and absolutely gorgeous.--Just your ol' run of the mill confession fic starring Scheming Shouyou and Flustered Atsumu
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 206





	Unspoken rules now broken

Shouyou vaguely remembered Bokuto warning him that hooking up with another teammate is a “big no-no.” It’s a fine line you shouldn’t risk walking, a possible detriment to the team. “ _ The last thing any of us need right now is heartbreak. _ ” 

But Shouyou, with his impeccable balance and one track mind, politely waved off his friend’s advice, assuring him that he wanted to get a feel for playing on a team like MSBY before letting romance into his life. But despite this half truth, Shouyou already had his sights set on a familiar face (and the promise it made many years ago): Miya Atsumu, seemingly untouchable and absolutely gorgeous. 

The Hyōgo native with a killer set and a wicked smile drove crowds absolutely wild and left opponents stunned. From his impressive height, to his thick build, to his sultry stare, he was power and beauty personified. Shouyou had known him for years, but never fully appreciated what a catch the blonde was until they played on the same team together. Even without romance, Atsumu matched Shouyou in every way, be it their skill on the court or their competitive spirit, and from the moment he proudly claimed Shouyou as  _ his _ wing spiker, Shouyou’s fate was sealed. He wanted all of Atsumu for himself and knew exactly what needed to be done to make it so. 

The seeds were planted with a coy smile and attention to detail. Any moment he felt eyes drinking in every bit of him, he leaned into it. A simple bend and stretch could set a man on fire. If their hands touched, he always lingered and panicked eyes never failed to meet his. He knew Atsumu could feel the spark between them, the tension clear as an opening for a spike, and relished those moments. Watching Atsumu slowly come to realize the depth of his feelings made the chase worth every day he had to wait for the blonde to fall for him.

Shouyou knew when to push and when to hold back, always affording Atsumu the time to figure things out on his own. When he slipped Atsumu his phone number, there was no time wasted in keeping constant contact. But Shouyou made sure he never initiated the conversation after the very first text, and Atsumu  _ always _ kept it going. Without fail, every day Shoyou received a message at eight in the morning with some random volleyball meme. And from there, they fell into conversations that lasted until their heads hit the pillow and eyes couldn’t stay open anymore.

There were occasions when Shouyou would purposefully ghost Atsumu, even though he reeeeally wanted to respond. Shouyou was a flirt by nature, not a tease, but Kageyama (who immediately hopped on the ‘let’s get Shoyou his mans’ train) assured him by dangling a long-awaited response over Atsumu’s head like he needed to earn it would be the quickest way to get him on the hook. True to his best friend’s word, seeing his screen light up with Atsumu’s multiple texts was weirdly reassuring and made the immediate reply the moment he did finally respond all the more satisfying. 

It was only a matter of time before Atsumu grew comfortable enough to let him steal forkfuls of his rice-and-fatty tuna lunches and slurps from his boba when they’d stop by their favorite café after practice. That was another development that put a pep in Shouyou’s step: the considerable amount of alone time they eventually spent together after practice. Going out to eat, playing video games, and having “platonic” sleepovers where they’d sleep in a drunken heap in Shouyou’s living room, with his hand-me-down kotatsu to warm them. 

He knew the confession was coming when Atsumu asked him to stay after practice to work on their tempos, completely alone. With each set, Atsumu tossed the ball into the rafters, nearly hitting the LED lights that shined down upon them—multiple suns beneath the inky black canopy of the glass ceiling. And Shouyou spiked it every time, hitting the mark on the other side of the net with a marksman’s precision and filling the court with a ‘BOOM’ as the ball hit the floor centimeters away from the sideline. The air between them was taut and electric as the tosses rose higher and the spikes came down harder. Over and over again, they wordlessly finessed their way into near perfect tempo variations until their hands turned scarlet. 

“I think that’s enough,” Atsumu said after what seemed like the millionth spike, wiping sweat from his brow with the bottom hem of his t-shirt.

Shouyou allowed himself to stare at the flushed skin underneath for a moment. 

“Sure, I gotta get going anyway. I’m supposed to get dinner with Kageyama,” Shoyou said, turning on his heel slowly enough for Atsumu to try and stop him. He wasn’t getting dinner with Kageyama, but he knew it would be the push Atsumu needed to make his move. Atsumu would never admit it, but Shouyou knew he had a tendency to let jealousy overcome him. 

“Wait.” Shouyou could hear Atsumu’s heart in his throat. 

“Yeah?” Shouyou turned, trying his best to look the part of the demure ingenue of Atsumu’s romantic story. 

The tension in Atsumu’s jaw was visibly tight, the whipcord muscle of his neck straining as he swallowed. He ran a hand through his damp hair— _ fuck his hair looked sexy pushed back— _ and closed his eyes for a breath. The athlete’s focus, mentally preparing himself for battle, for heartbreak. 

“There’s something I need to tell you,” he said, tone even and careful. 

“What is it?” Shouyou asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

Atsumu stared at Shouyou’s shoes, impassive save for the way he gnawed at the inside of his cheek. “All those years ago, when I told ya that I’d set for ya one day..I always thought I knew what it’d be like. We’d be an unstoppable force, and we'd leave all the other scrubs out there in the dust. We’d support each other and get stronger. But now that we’re here, now that yer  _ my  _ spiker... ” Atsumu’s voice trailed off, gaze shifting to look Shouyou square in the eyes, uncharacteristically desperate and unsure.

_ It was coming.  _

“It feels like there’s somethin’ more to what we have. I don’t know if you feel it, but I sure as shit do. I reckon there’s something wrong with me cuz I’ve never felt like this before and I know I’m not supposed to feel this way,” Atsumu puts a hand over his heart, gripping the fabric of his shirt, “but at the same time, I don’t fuckin’ care. And I need you to know that no matter what happens, I’ll still support you and be  _ your _ setter.” 

“Okay,” Shouyou said in an even tone, taking a step closer towards Atsumu and the words he so desperately wanted to hear. Despite the cliché dramatics, Shouyou was still deeply moved by how hard Atsumu was trying. It must have been a complete change of pace for him, being the pursuer instead of the one being pursued. Shouyou knows better than anyone that navigating one’s feelings is a tumultuous journey, but Atsumu was doing surprisingly well for a beginner. 

“Okay… Shit, this is… this is harder than I thought this was gonna be,” Atsumu said to himself, yet loud enough for Shouyou to hear.

“It’s alright, Atsu-kun. You can tell me anything.” Shouyou stepped closer, about an arm’s distance away from the man whose composure he was slowly chipping away. He reached out and took Atsumu’s hand in his, the calluses rough against his own. The usual cocksure grin and perpetual bedroom eyes Atsumu wore were suddenly gone, and in their place was a sort of frustration in himself that could only be cured by opening the floodgates and telling the truth. 

“I like you, Shouyou.” 

“Well, I like you, too, Atsum—” 

“No,” Atsumu cut him off, piqued with furrowed brows. He took the hand that held his into his free hand, encasing it fully. His palms were sweaty and small tremors vibrated on Shouyou’s skin. It was then Shouyou understood that Atsumu was more than nervous: he was terrified. 

“You don’t understand. I really  _ like _ you, Shouyou. I shouldn’t, but I really do.” The confession hung in the air like a branch about to snap from the trunk of a tree. Would it weather the storm or come crashing down? 

Shouyou brought Atsumu’s hands up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, one by one. “And I really  _ like _ you too,” he murmured with a soft smile against clammy skin. 

Atsumu looked at Shouyou with wide, incredulous eyes and Shouyou could not be more pleased with himself. He pulled Atsumu close and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders, standing on the tips of his toes and reveling in the way Atsumu’s tension washed away so suddenly. Strong arms encircled him, holding him tight. Shouyou felt his heart spread out completely in his chest, absorbing the shock and relief of Atsumu like photosynthesis. Since his pursuit began, he always wondered what it’d feel like to finally have his feelings requited. It turned out to be so much better than he ever imagined.

“I’m not good at this whole ‘talkin’ about my feelin’s’ thing,” Atsumu admitted. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it,” Shouyou said, pulling back and resting his chin against Atsumu’s chest. 

“I sure hope so. It’s what I get for fallin’ for someone like you.” Atsumu sighed, pressing his foreheads together. Shouyou’s heart raced a little at the way Atsumu said that, because he knew exactly what he meant. Someone who pushes you and challenges you, someone who burns bright and loves with his entire body and soul, and someone who is headstrong enough not to care about unspoken rules.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank [dzesi](https://twitter.com/dzessssi) for giving me some character notes! In the first draft of this Shouyou was a little bit more diabolical and the more I sat with it, the less I liked that character choice. So I hope you like this version!! 
> 
> Don't forget to drop a kuro or comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets)


End file.
